Zombies in Aisle Three
by Snnr
Summary: 2 years after the apocalypse, four survivors struggle to survive. During a routine stop at Walmart, they're attacked. Will they make it out? Sam/OC, Dean/OC Rated T for language.


**After watching zombieland last night (which was badass) I remember the croatoans in Supernatural and thought, What if they killed everyone except four people like Zombieland? So this story came about, It's a oneshot.. for now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or associate with Supernatural in any way, If I did, Dean would be my bitch and Sam would be Jessie's. (:**

**Sam is 21, Jessie is 20, Sophie is 25, and Dean is 26, Incase y'all were wondering.**

* * *

The small store stood amongst the ruins, it's broken sign lay shattered among the ground. Various shopping carts and abandoned cars lay amidst the parking lot. The streetlights flickered slightly, it was quiet, peaceful almost, except they knew better. Four figures silently crept through the parking lot, guns held high ready for an attack. This was how they had lived their lives since it had happened.

The apocalypse. It had been 2 years since Lucifer had been freed, the croatoan virus quickly overtook the planet, communications with other countries had been lost within the first month, militaries ripped apart within weeks. Few had survived the virus, and even fewer had survived the four horsemen. Within the first year, whole countries had been destroyed, whole cities overrun with monsters, what buildings that were left were either crumbling or in flames.

Yet four survivors continued their search for survivors, and some way to stop the apocalypse. These survivors included Sam and Dean Winchester, two hunters who had started it all, now desperate to stop the destruction. They had picked up along the way two survivors, Sophie and Jessie, and were now stopped in Kelowna, British Columbia parked in front of a Wal-Mart.

Sophie held up the small automatic gun and scanned the empty parking lot for signs of movement, Jessie stood close behind her holding her own gun up high. Sam and Dean were in front crouched down low, their hunter senses on full alert. Sam turned and held up a few fingers, their silent signals telling Sophie and Jessie that they would head inside and they were to follow quietly.

Jessie exhaled quietly, before standing up following Sam. They had been through this situation a thousand times before, they would split up into teams of two and collect whatever they could scavenge.

Jessie and Sam were in charge of medical supplies, clothing, Sophie and Dean were in charge of Weapons, and small items such as batteries, flashlights, maps. Both teams gathered as much food as they could find. Jessie quickly adjusted the empty backpack on her shoulders, and crept through the entrance way to the store. The inside was dark; a few lights flickered, giving the store an eerie feel. Clothing racks lay on their sides, papers and blood stains littered among the yellowed tiles on the floor.

She wrinkled her nose as she stepped over a bloody arm on the floor, glancing up to find Sam searching through the clothes piled among the floor for anything they could use. She quickly jogged over to his side, and picked up anything that looked like it might fit any of them, and wasn't too ripped or bloodied.

Sliding her backpack off her shoulder she quickly shoved the found clothes into the bottom of the pack, her gun lay on the ground beside her. She picked up a large grey t-shirt and held it up briefly, _Would this fit Sam? Hmmm. _Jessie turned her head to the side searching for Sam, she quickly spotted his tall figure, gun slung across his back.

She glanced between the shirt and Sam for a few seconds before tossing it over her shoulder. _It wasn't that great anyways_ she smirked. She turned around and stepped over another fallen rack, catching Sam's attention she pointed towards the pharmacy and tilted her head, silently asking a question.

Sam nodded and lifted his gun and pointed to it. _"Stay alert" _Jessie gave a quick nod, and picked up her own weapon, and crept along the store, weaving in and out of the aisles toward the pharmacy, she let her thoughts drift. _Maybe they have some CD's we could take, it's been awhile since we found some new music... Ooh!, What if they have Justin Bieber? Man it's been awhile since I heard him.. I wonder if he's a zombie.. _her thoughts continued to roam while she threw bottles of Tylenol, aspirin, and whatever else they might need into her bag, she hummed "one time" quietly under her breath, little did she know something was watching them.

_Unknown POV;_

The figure lurked in the shadows, they watched as the group scurried around like mice through the store, scavenging what little they could find. The figure was waiting for the right time to show itself, maybe now, maybe later. It took a step back, fading into the darkness.

_Sophie POV;_

Sophie stepped over the shards of glass on the floor, no doubt from thieves over the months. Even in the apocalypse, some people still tried to steal TVs. She shook her head at that; those people had died off quickly, _Survival of the fittest and fastest... _she thought morbidly. Glancing around at the games along the floor she picked one up, a smirk on her face as she looked at the blood splattered design of Left 4 Dead. _At least zombies aren't as creepy looking as they were in this game... _She smirked, placing the game on a nearby counter.

As she slid over the counter and dropped down behind the register she quickly grinned at her discovery. Packages of batteries were all over the floor and she quickly bent down shoving ones into her own faded and somewhat ripped Navy blue backpack. They might seem small and something you would never think of getting, but so many things required batteries they had soon found out. You never want to be in a dark building filled with zombies when your flashlight dies out.

She quickly pushed that aside and stood up glancing around the electronics, she quickly noticed many of the CD's remained intact. She stepped over a dead body, making sure it was actually dead first.

Browsing through the rows of CD's she noticed a Justin Bieber CD on the floor, picking it up and dusting it off. Sophie threw it in her bag with a smirk, _Jessie will hug me for finding her a JB CD.. _She did another check through the aisles, throwing various other CDs and DVDs into her bag, they had picked up a laptop that worked pretty well on batteries back in a smaller town they raided.

The sound of broken glass being stepped on quickly brought her out of her search, she swung around, finger on the trigger of her gun before lowering it with a relieved sigh at the familiar figure in front of her, "Dean.. Find anything useful?" She asked quietly. He gave a quick nod and tapped the duffle bag strung over his shoulder. "Found a couple rifles and some ammo. Even picked up a few supplies for some Molotov's" he replied grinning. She shook her head, _what is it with men and explosives? _

"Well, I'm done here, how about we go and try to find some food?" She asked quietly, careful not to make too much noise. They found out early that zombies were attracted to noise and lights. Dean nodded and turned around, glancing back to make sure Sophie was close behind.

She rolled her eyes, she could protect herself well enough and if it came down to it, she was a pretty good shot and a fast runner. As they stepped past the various bodies and knocked over shelves a loud crashing brought them out of their thoughts.

_Jessie POV:_

_SHITFUCK. _She had tripped over a simple clothing rack on the floor while heading back to find Sam, and of course her clumsiness had resulted in not one, but 4 clothing shelves falling over like dominoes, and falling into a glass cabinet. She quickly scrambled up, and stumbled backwards she lifted her gun up and quickly scanned the store, her eyes stuck on the entrance, _Where the hell is Sam, we need to get the hell outta here NO-_ before she could finish her thought the first mutated piercing growl echoed through the store as the zombies ran through the entrance _Oh god, there's so many_..

_Dean POV: _

"Son of a bitch!" he said hearing the first growl, Hunter instincts kicked in and he whipped around shooting a zombie inches away from him in the head, the blood splattering all over the floor. He turned and ran, catching up to Sophie who was already piling up bodies around her, the sound of gunfire echoing through the large store. Dean quickly noticed a zombie running up behind her, yelling out "DUCK" she dropped to her knee's, the zombie behind her quickly earning a bullet to the head courtesy of the gun in Dean's hands. She stood up, and shot him a look that said "_Thanks"_ before unloading a fresh round of bullets into the non-stopping wave of zombies that were coming from all directions. He pulled on her arm, covering each other's back they made their way through the aisle's searching for Sam and Jessie.

Unknown POV:

As the first gunshot rang out, the figure quickly retreated back to a safer spot, watching the carnage below with a evil smirk on upon its face. It gave one last look at the chaos below before disappearing into the night.

Sam POV:

Sam quickly jumped over a counter, and ran towards the clothing part of the store. Turning a corner he shot a zombie before spinning around to knock another out with the end of the gun. Quickly reloading the weapon, he spun around quickly knocking down the newest wave of blood thirsty creatures.

Scrambling through the aisles he spotted a flash of red hair, Sophie! Running towards her to see if Jessie was always with her, Sam failed to notice the zombie running towards him from the side. He was tackled to the ground, his body hitting the ground with a loud thud, his breath rushing out from his lungs in a sharp pained gasp. Quickly rolling he kicked the zombie off he reached for his weapon only to see it laying a good couple meters away.

He quickly stood up only to see the zombie crouching preparing for an attack, _FUCK! _Sam thought watching the zombie jump_, JESSIE! _His mind yelled, expecting the worst, but the zombie's limp body fell to the ground in a mangled heap in front of him. He glanced over to see Sophie throw him a weapon which he caught, shooting her a thankful look he stood up, throat catching as he realized the small brunette was nowhere to be seen.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he quickly signalled his brother who had appeared that he was heading to the front of the store. Dean gave a brief nod, signalling that they'd have his back. Sam crept through the cookware aisle, spinning around he watched as a zombie run across the corner.

He smirked as he witnessed Dean pull a frying pan off the shelf and spin around snapping the monster's neck in half with a hit from the pan. Dropping it to the ground, the pan left a resounding clatter against the tiles. Dean looked up at his brother and grinned "I've always wanted to do that" Sam shook his head at his brother's smirk. The smile was quickly ripped off his face as he heard a familiar voice cry out "SAMMMM, HELPP"

Sam ran through the aisles, tearing through the masses of monsters without thinking. He knocked the last one out of the way, only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. They were at the pharmacy; Jessie was trapped behind the counter. A thin metal cage used to close off the pharmacy at night was all that stood between her and a horde of zombies. From the sounds of it she was out of ammo and trapped. The cage was close to breaking, and she looked scared.

He quickly began shooting, making quick work of the zombies, before a familiar empty 'click' echoed through his ears. _Fuck! I'm out!_ he thought spinning around and using the barrel of the gun to knock a nearby zombie out. He whistled at Dean, his brother tossing him a new rifle.

With a few more well placed shots, the last zombie attacking the cage fell, and he climbed over the bodies and kicked open the door only to see the tiny brunette on the ground, her ankle twisted at a odd angle. "Are you okay, Can you walk?" He asked quickly, kneeling down to check her foot, Concern and worry obvious in his face.

She glanced up and shook her head, her dark brown hues silently telling him she was sorry. He glanced back to see Sophie covering the door urging him to hurry up, he nodded and reached down sliding an arm under her knee's and another behind her back, he picked her up. Frowning slightly at the sharp gasp of pain he glanced down, seeing her nod at him, he quickly carried her out.

Jessie POV:

The sharp burning pain in her ankle was quickly forgotten as Sam picked her up. She gasped both from the pain and surprise. She glanced up and nodded, letting him know she was fine. He was always worried about her, since he had saved her life back in Seattle, he had always been protective of her and to be honest, she loved it.

As they ran towards the exit, Jessie held onto Sam tightly never wanting to let go. Glancing back she noticed a new horde of zombies that ran towards them from the depths of the store. "Shitfuck" she said reaching over past Sam's arms to 'hopefully' pull a weapon out from his backpack. She wrapped her hand around the closet object and pulled it out, frowning at the can of Axe. _What the hell am I supposed to do with thi- _her thoughts quickly cut off as she fumbled around in her pockets for a lighter.

Nudging Sam, she waited for him to glance down, a confused look upon his face. "Put me down really quick" He opened his mouth to argue but was quickly cut off "Just trust me" He nodded and lowered her down onto her feet, letting her rest most of her weight by leaning into his side. She uncapped the spray and clicked on the lighter, releasing a massive spray of fire towards the horde of zombies. The resulting pained growls as they caught fire was loud and as they fell to the ground Sam quickly picked her back up and the group ran out of the store.

Sophie POV:

Sophie ran through the parking lot, heading for the black 67' impala at the far end, _WHY THE HELL DID WE PARK SO FAR AWAY?_ She thought groaning as more zombies ran closer, closing in from all directions. She spun around, awwing to herself at the sight of Sam carrying Jessie across the parking lot, Dean close behind covering their backs.

She caught Jessie's attentions and flashed her a smile quietly saying "_You go girl!" _before turning around and pulling out the car keys, tossing them at Dean, he caught them and ran ahead. Sophie slowed down and spun around unloading another round of bullets into the approaching zombies, slowing them down, giving them just enough time for Sam and Jessie to climb into the back. With one final shot at the never ending horde, she quickly slid into the passenger seat slamming the door as Dean slammed on the gas.

The impala roaring out of the parking lot, tires spinning against the dusty pavement, they flew out onto the highway and continued on. They never stopped until the city was out of sights. With a sigh, Sophie relaxed slumping into the seat. She glanced back to see Jessie sitting in Sam's lap, her back against the window and legs streched out along the seat. Sophie smiled, silenting awwing to herself. _Oh! _She quickly remembered her discovery earlier and reached forward pulling a CD case out of her bloodied bag, and tossed it into the backseat.

Jessie POV;

She looked up, catching the CD that her friend tossed back towards her, flipping it over she let out a excited squeal, "YOU FOUND A JUSTIN CD!!" Sam chucked softly at her excited tone. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou" she quickly thanked her friend before turning her head to face the driver's seat in front of her

"Dean! We have to listen to it right now" She demanded sitting up slightly, wincing at the movement. "Aw hell no, I ain't listening to that crap." He shook his head. "We are listening to this, or so help me Dean I will make it so you never have kids again." Jessie growled.

Dean glared up at the mirror "I'd like to see you try pipsqueak". Jessie pouted turning looking over at Sophie. "Sophiieee, make Dean play my CD." Sophie chuckled, threatening to take away Dean's bustyasianbeauties collection. With a groan Dean relented, muttering something about "Stupid girls" he slid the CD into the sound system.

Jessie leaned back, her head resting against Sam's chest, a smile on her face. Sophie chucked, opening up the map to find their next stop, while the sounds of "Baby" started playing in the background. Dean groaned, it was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you enjoy. (:  
****Reviews will be used to keep Jessie from attacking Dean for calling her Pipsqueak. **


End file.
